


Punishment

by EternalShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck is Jealous of Kurt... Punishment ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first boyxboy fic. it came out sweeter, suckier and boringer than expected...  
> I apologize by any mistakes, for english is not my first language

Kurt Hummel looked at his cell phone, once again checking to see if Noah had messaged him, as he descended the stairs to his basement sanctum, only to find the object of his thoughts scowling on his Dior long chaise.

“Noah?” he called, uncertain about the scowl on his secret-boyfriend’s face “what’s going on? Any reason you’re sitting here in the dark? It’s kinda creepy if you must know!” as he talked he approached the other boy, who jumped on his feet. 

The taller boy gently passed his hand through Kurt’s soft hair before grasping it at the back and pulling the other’s head back making me hiss.

“Noah?” the boy called “what’s going on?” his pale hands on the other’s arm trying to relieve the pull.   
“What’s going on?” the other boy asked roughly walking the soprano to a wall and releasing the soft hair imprisoned by his big hands. “I saw you with Saint Finn today!” he said through clenched jaws. His arms against the wall, making sure the smaller boy had no escape.

“Noah!” the soprano smiled softly at his lover, love in his beautiful eyes. Now he understood what this was about “we were merely talking…”

“He was touching you. He has no right to touch you!” a big, tanned hand softly touched a pale cheek. Thumb pressing against a full, rosy lower lip. And lower across a clothed chest, and pants, stopping to squeeze at the crotch. “No one has that right but me! And I’m going to show you just that!” 

Kurt was amazed at how jealous his boyfriend was. But if this was what he needed to understand Kurt would never choose anyone but him, anyone over him, he would give it to him. Besides, he found a jealous Puck one of the hottest things ever and the kinkiness of the moment made him HARD…

Noah smirked as he felt something stir in Kurt’s pants. “You’ve been a bad, bad boy!” he took his shirt off. “Take off your clothes!” he gave a few steps back, taking something from his bag pack and putting it in his pocket, his wolfish smirk widening. He knew exactly what Kurt was doing, but the soprano was in for a few surprises. By the time he was done the boy would be hitting that beautiful F tone. Over and Over…

When his lover was naked, he roughly threw against the wall, one of his hands pinning two smaller ones. His other hand came down on pale skin, harder and harder until tears escaped from pale eyes and legs quivered, but to his surprise pain was not the only thing causing such effects. Kurt’s cock was hard and leaking. It seemed precautions would have to be taken sooner than he expected, but all the better. The sight of pale cheeks all flushed in pleasurable pain was a very attractive one. One he fully intended to explore later. He put his hand in his pocket and retrieved the cock ring, sliding it where it belonged: around Kurt’s flushed cock.

“Noah, what’s that? What are you…?” Kurt was interrupted as Puck pulled him from the wall and handcuffed his hands behind his back, and pulled him towards the long chaise, positioning himself behind the paler boy and pulling him against his massive chest. Pale back to tanned chest. 

“Open that cock sucking mouth of yours, slut” Puck said as he passed his fingers on the other boy’s full mouth and slid his middle finger in, fucking the boy’s mouth with it, as it sucked and moaned around the digit. Puck’s other hand went to the Kurt’s cock and started massaging it, in a way he knew drove the other boy crazy. His mouth approached a pale ear. “You asked what that was. Around your leaking cock is cock ring, to make sure you won’t come until I allow you to. To show you that this” he started rubbing rougher “belongs to me and me alone!” 

Kurt started to tremble and talking around Puck’s finger. Puck removed the finger from the other boy’s mouth and spread the wetness on the boy’s nipples, which hardened due to the temperature. “Noah!” Kurt half moaned, half called as Puck started to play with one sensitive pink point, making the pale boy arch, his legs tensing and his toes curling. “Noah! Please, Plea… AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” the boy jumped as the sensitive point was roughly squeezed and puck teased the head of his cock, making him star to tremble. “It seems that you do like a little pain in the mix” Puck said teasingly, making the boy jump again and again. “You’re such a slut. Not only a cock slut, but a pain slut as well. Who would have guessed, the ice queen of McKinley High, falls apart from a spanking.” Kurt arched even more, eyes shut tight, his breath coming in gasps. That’s when Puck decided it was time to move on. He squeezed Kurt’s cock one last time, both of his hands gave a slow painful pull on the pink tips of Kurt’s nipples, making his body jump and his eyes open wide as his mouth released the sound Puck had been wanting to hear all along: an F moan.

“See, now we are getting there! Every time you hit that note you’ll think of this moment. You’ll think of how much you wanna come right now, of how much of a slut you are!” Puck then picked Kurt into his arms and placed him on the big bed, releasing his arms only to handcuff him to the headboard. He then grabbed his ankles and handcuffed them to the boy’s hands. 

Puck grabbed his bag and removed another item. “Do you know what this is?” he asked the other boy as he climbed back on the bed and started to play with his pink hole.

“It looks like a plug” Kurt answered him, his face flushed and eyes glazed from need “ Please Noah! Please let me come! I can’t take it anymore…”

“Ask me nicely Kurt” he said as caressed the boy’s lips with the point of the plug “Ask me nicely to let you suck on this, so I can fuck you with it!” Puck said as his lubed fingers started to slowly and teasingly spread Kurt for the plug.

“Pl-Please Noaaaaah!” Kurt said moaning “Please le-let m-m-meee ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh suck th-thee P-“ Puck twisted his fingers around the little point of nerves inside the other boy, making him loose all coherent tought “s-s-s-suck the Plug!”  
Puck took the plug to Kurt’s lips and watched as the other boy performed fallatio on the object, his eyes rolling every time his fingers brushed his prostate. Soon he removed the plug from Kurt’s moaning lips and slowly started fucking him with it. He removed the cock ring and soon after the boy was coming all over himself hitting those high F’s just like Puck predicted.  
He untied the boys aching legs and arms, and entered him in one swift movement. Before it was all over Puck made sure Kurt Came two more times and before he succumbed to exhaustion Kurt’s only thought was that he had to start talking to Finn more often.

 

The End...


End file.
